fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of places in Allansia
This is a comprehensive list of all places in the continent of Allansia. The list is not necessarily complete so please add any missing places: The Ice Wastes The Frozen Plateau *Dragon Reaches **Ismater **Slate Peak **Carnex Icefinger Mountains Freezeblood Mountains *Skullcrag The Northeast Frostholm *Bjorngrim's Sea (the Witch Sea) *Erien - The High King's Island *Fangthane *Faren Isle *Freezeblood Mountains (Kalakûr) *Iceberg Straits *Jarlhof Bay *Orngard *Rund - Trading Town *Shrine of Farigiss *Skaan Isle *Temple of Tir *The Bleak Isle *The Claw *The Dark Isles *The Giant's Teeth *Vynfjord *Vynheim Sardath and the Forest of Night *Ash Cleeve *Colrhyn's Track *Fangthane Road *Forest of Night *Freezeblood Wall *Grimmund *Grimway *Gwinir's Bridge *River Sardath *Sardath *South Guard *Zengis Road The Great Plains The Teeming Plains The Highlands of Northwest Allansia *Moonstone Hills **Firetop Mountain **Limestone Mines **Karaz **Marlthane **Izakmarr **Goldfalls **Ironrift **Marlthul Skeletonwater *Dwarven Ruins **Haelsgarth **Azak-Aderuzl **Azak-Viradun **Azak-Erinzar **Azim Erinthul **Azim Khaddum **Ezel Azarim **Azim-Azog **Azim Ader **Azan-Eldur **Athan-Eldur **Anvilzaram **Nimakgarth *Lesser Moonstones **Starstone Caves **Fark-Edgrunimak **Wolfbridge **Havenhill **Uthangar **Big Hills **The Mistheights **Hillwater *Trolltooth Heights **Gwyddno **Langarroc **Esgair-Laeth *Craggen Heights **The Black Tower **Warpstone **Silver Hills **Racenland *The Culanhorn **Wolfridge Mountains **Garrison Fortress **Gatehold **Torlock Kay-Pong *Gar Goldoran (Ruins) *The Shining Plain *Zengis **Temple District **Business District *The Barony **The Deepheart **Oldorar **Tyrael **Kapan **The Dales *The Shining Plain **Torq **Libatt **Caerthela **Karn **Tarkell **The Barrowmounds **The Snakepeaks *The River Province **Earthscar **Caroldar **Torrentfalls **Snarling Hills **Rushing **The Whiterapids *Forest of Fiends Chiang Mai *Fang **Deathtrap Dungeon **Baronial Palace *The River Valley **Cornerstone **Hillrise **Tworiver **Kinder **Gnollwood **Claw *Swamplands **Ekaad **Holmith **Elimia **The Deathmount *Highlands **Sravatt **Arkat **Estibar **Sapwood **Gushing River Pagan Plains *Carsepolis *Port Blacksand **Flax *Kaad **The City of Kaad **The Tanglewood **The Green Oaks **Blackhills *Troll Moors **Anvil **Gateway **Deathrise **Grey Ridge *Red River **Bitterford **Riverglade **Kaelid *Catfish River **Silverton **Shadywood **Silverheart **Catfish Forests *Sea Coast **Oyster Bay **Meerham **Oakvale **Elthus *Darkwood Forest **Caernos **Taer Arbolanduil **The Tower of the Sorcerer **Yaztromo's Tower *Tìranduil Kelthas **Aiu Lindale Kerithrion **Clan Camcarneyar **Clan Tesarath **Clan Mirisgroth **Fungus Beds *Stonebridge **The Town of Stonebridge **Diamond Mines **Cities of the Stonehills *Mirewater **The Surface Town **Dawn Mounds **Iron Mines *Chalice **City of Chalice **Largo **Drystone **Kierdale **Oakwall **Oldcastle **Tegris The Windward Plain *Salamonis **Salamonis, The Old City *Forest of Yore *The Vale of Willow **Willow **Berryfield **Greenhaven **Galbin *Coven **Town of Coven **Dree **Deedle Water **Wolfridge *The Forest of Spiders **Eren Durdinath **Xenowood **Knotoak Wood **The Yellowstone Mines *Trolltooth Pass **Salamongate **Watchtower **Thorngate **Granitecliff Southern Plain *Shazaar **Merchant District The Flatlands *Durang *Wolftown *River Nykosa *Lake Nykosa The Tempestuous East Pearl Coast Bronze Coast *Plain of Bronze **Invisible City **Lion Heights ***Telak Hills *Bellisaria **Aranang Plain of Bones *Bay of Storms *Mountains of Grief Shabak *Bakulan *Typhoon Straits **Storm Coast Swamplands of Silur Cha *Silur Cha (city) The Desert of Skulls *Balkash *Blood Island *Cutsilver *Fire Island *Sapphire City *Skull Coast *Vatos Snakelands *K'rrstal *S'hchtiss *S'turrak Axehead Plains *Vymorna *Capra *Kharnek *Border Hills Arantis *Kaynlesh-Ma *Halak *Rimon *Greenhome *Bay of Elkor *River Eltus *Pirate Coast *Uron Heights *Sun Pools *Phoenix Finger *River Trask Southlands The Glimmering Sea *Kallamehr *Bei-Han *Agra *Alkemis The Southeast *Strait of Knives *Bay of Kulak *Kulak Island **Merluk *Jitar Island *Solani Island Places of uncertain location *Angrim *Araniaan *Gnollwood *Wintermere Non-canon names *Non-canon places in Allansia from Dave Holt's map of Allansia - a listing of those place names that appeared on the maps created by the webmaster of Fightingfantasygamebooks.com which are not based on canon. See Also References Category:Places Category:Lands, Realms and Regions Category:Allansian Lands and Regions Category:In-Universe Lists